Close Forever
by PlagueofFiction
Summary: This story is about Tony Gilbert, his fiancee Alex Lionhart, and their kids Alexa and Sha're Gilbert


Tony lied in bed, awake. It was 2:43am. He had his arm wrapped around Alex protectively. Sha're, their daughter was asleep in the crib that was in the room next to theirs. He gently moved closer to Alex's body and holds her close as her hand goes over his as she slept. He felt Alex wake slowly and shuffle in closer to him. He smiles a little more as he closes his eyes and started to drift off to sleep again.

5 Hours later, Tony woke up to the sound of Sha're crying in the other room. He gently lets Alex go and gets out of the bed and walks out the room and into her room. He headed straight over to the crib and lifts her out and snuggles her into his chest and kisses her head "Everything will be fine baby girl, there is no need to cry," He carries her out the bedroom and downstairs to get her something to eat.

As he walked into the kitchen, he saw Alexa sitting down at the table with the paper "Wow, beautiful and smart," He smiles and walks over to her only to gently kiss her on the head. He carries Sha're to the high-chair and sits her in it then kisses her nose, smiling as she giggled. He walks to the cupboard and gets out some baby food, then headed towards the draw.

Alexa stands up smiling "Thanks Dad," She walks over to Sha're and kisses her head softly "How is my baby sister?" She grins at her

Sha're giggles and tries to grab Alexa's nose

"Dad. I noticed Alex's stomach the other night, it's getting a little bigger again," Alexa looked at him, smiling at him.

Tony smiles "She is pregnant again," he smiles at her "I just hope this one doesn't almost kill her like Sha're did. I know it was painful for her,"

"How can a Vampire fall pregnant anyway, I thought it was impossible," She looks back at Sha're, grinning a little

Tony walks over to her and takes a seat and starts to attempt feeding Sha're "I don't know, but I shouldn't exist," He smiles "I'm a Timelord," He frowns a little as Sha're refuses to eat the food. Alexa looked and smiles "Shuffle over, I'll feed her,"

Tony stands up and passes the spoon to Alexa and watches her feed Sha're, who let her feed her. Tony smiles at Alexa and Sha're "Looks like she only lets the women feed her," He laughs a little and walks over to the kitchen sink, seeing the dishes from last night sitting in there. He frowns and then puts the kettle on before starting to fill the sink with hot, soapy water. He looks over at Alexa and smiles a little more, wondering how a daughter that he adopted, could love him so much.

A few hours later, Tony was sitting on the couch in the living room, holding a sleeping Sha're in his arms. He looks up to see Alex walking into the room and sit next to him. He turns his head and kisses her lips softly "Morning Baby,"

Alex smiles at him and kisses him back, then mumbles "Morning," She gently took his arm and held it gently as she laid her head on his shoulder. Tony gently leans his head against hers, smiling as Sha're snuggles closer into him, gently sucking her thumb.

Alexa walks into the room and looks at the three of them "How come this family is awesome?" She walks over to the recliner and sits on it, tucking her feet under her bum as she looked at Sha're "Daddy, can I hold Sha're?"

Tony looks at her "Sure, but you have to come and get her. I am lazy," He grins.

Alexa chuckles and stands up, then walks over to him and takes Sha're from his arms and walks back to the recliner and sits down her feet again under her. Tony gently pulls Alex onto his lap and smiles as she wrapped her arms lazily around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder. He smiles and wraps his arms loosely around her waist. He started to remember when he started to sneak out of his home just to see her, and now they were engaged.

Alex lifted her head off his shoulder and looks into his eyes "What are you thinking about?" She asked, smiling.

Tony looks at her a small grin on his face "All them times I used to sneak out of my house to see you," He suddenly remembers the time they had sex in the hospital "And the time you and I had sex in the hospital bed next to Lav's," He smirks a little as Alex blushed a bright red. Alexa looked over at them, her eyes wide "You had sex in a hospital?" She smirks a little "And who is Lav?"

Alex looks over at Alexa as she places her head on Tony's chest "Lav is my sister," She smiles "Someone Tony used to have a crush on," She looked slightly jealous for a second, then realised she had Tony, not Lav. She smiles and looks up at Tony as he opened his mouth to talk.

Tony looks at Alexa "I used to have a crush on Lav, for a few years, then I met Alex, who I helped give her body too," He smiles at her "And I fell in love with her instantly," He looks down at Alex and smiles as she blushed again "And Alex and I had a relationship for a while..and I left her..which was the biggest mistake of my life..and I never plan on doing it again," He smiles and kisses Alex's lips softly and wraps his arms around her a little protectively.

Alexa's look of shock turned in a smile. She was finally happy her Dad had found someone to love, someone he had loved for so long, and never looked for. She looked at Alex's baby bump and smiles, happy that they were a family, and was even happier that her Dad was marrying Alex. She knew a little about Tony's previous family, but she knew that Tony had only ever had his true love directed at one person, and that one person had her arms wrapped around his neck and was on his lap.


End file.
